


Never Forget You

by bavariansugarcookie



Series: Wander Back to Me [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: And that's a fact, Don't copy this to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Shuri teases them mercilessly, Soft boys being soft, Steve Rogers Swears, rated for language, this completely ignores Infinity War and End Game, this is what happens when you get two disaster bis in the same room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavariansugarcookie/pseuds/bavariansugarcookie
Summary: Steve finally found Bucky. Now they just have to figure out what to do next.(This is an Endgame spoiler-free zone because I'm currently ignoring its existence. Steve and Bucky are in Wakanda and no one can tell me otherwise!)





	1. Memories

“Stay with me, Buck, stay with me.” Bucky’s head lolled on Steve’s shoulder as he half-guided, half-carried him to the plane. “We’re almost there.”

Steve lost track of what he was saying, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other and making sure Bucky stayed upright -- or as upright as possible. “I’ve got you,” he whispered. Bucky said something, but it was so quiet Steve couldn’t hear it. 

Finally their footsteps were clanging on the metal ramp instead of gravel and mud. Steve held Bucky up with one arm as he ripped the gurney down from the wall mount onto the floor before gently lowering Bucky to the gurney. 

“Just a minute, Buck,” he said as he lashed the straps to the seats so Bucky wouldn’t move in-flight. “Just a minute and we’ll be out of here.”

He turned to head to the pilot’s seat when Bucky caught his arm. “Steve,” he whispered. “Don’t go.” 

“I’m not,” Steve promised desperately. “I’m not going anywhere, I’ve just gotta punch in the coordinates to get us out of here.”

Bucky clutched onto his arm harder, “Don’t leave me.”

Steve knelt down next to him, cradling Bucky to his chest. “Never again, I swear,” he whispered into Bucky’s hair. “I’m with you.”

Bucky frowned, as if he was trying desperately to remember something. “Till the end of the line,” he whispered, and Steve’s heart finally cracked in half.

“Yeah. Till the end of the line.” He swallowed. “I’m going to punch in the coordinates, but I’ll only be two feet away. If you need me, yell and I’ll come.”

Bucky nodded hesitantly and Steve brushed his lips against Bucky’s forehead. He forced himself to stand up, punch the button to pull up the ramp, and then he sat down in the pilot’s seat and panicked.

There was nowhere to go. He’d known he and Bucky couldn’t go back after they stole the plane, but he hadn’t thought past finding Zemo. Once Tony made contact with the others he’d have Ross and all the Avengers coming to knock him and Bucky out of the sky. 

He buried his head in his hands, trying to think. Nick Fury had gone underground, Nat probably had too. There was no one to call.

Suddenly a transmission came over the line. “Captain.”

He straightened up in his seat. “Your highness.”

“I’ve apprehended Zemo, and I’m en route to deliver him to the proper authorities. I also am sending Mr. Stark back to Stark Industries to repair his suit.”

Steve sighed. “Thank you. Without you --”

“Don’t thank me yet,” T’Challa said. “Given the extenuating circumstances, I would like to personally offer you sanctuary in Wakanda.” 

“Both of us?” Steve asked.

“Yes.” T’Challa said. “You helped me bring my father’s murderer to justice. And since your position is now… precarious with your government, it’s the least I can do.”

Steve sagged back into the seat with relief. “I can’t thank you enough, Your highness.”

“I’m sending you the coordinates now,” he said. “And I’ll be sending a message along to my mother and the Dora Milaje so they’ll expect you.”

Steve laughed weakly. “Instead of shooting us out of the sky.”

“Exactly,” T’Challa said drily. “I hope to see you soon.”

“Thank you,” Steve said again, and the transmission ended. He plugged in the coordinates and prepped the plane for take off. “Let’s get out of here before we have the entire US Air Force on our asses,” he muttered under his breath

As soon as they hit altitude he switched on the autopilot and went back to check on Bucky. He was pale and clammy, and Steve grabbed the med kit from the wall. “Hey Buck, hold on for me, ok?”

Bucky nodded, his eyes tracing Steve’s face as if committing it to memory. Then his eyes rolled back and a spasm wracked his body.

“No, no, no, no, no, Bucky, stay with me,” Steve said, dropping to his knees. A distant voice of reason whispered that he was going into shock, so Steve propped Bucky’s legs up on one of the seats and tore through the tactical gear until he found the emergency blankets. He draped them over Bucky, tucking them under so they wouldn’t shift during flight. 

He wedged himself between the gurney and the seats so he could be as close to Bucky as possible. “This is just like the time I got the flu real bad, remember, Buck?” he asked desperately. “You stayed up all night telling me stories cause I was too scared to fall asleep.” He brushed the hair out of Bucky’s eyes and checked his pulse. It was low and rapid, but still there. 

Steve sighed. “I guess it’s my turn.” He cleared his throat. “Do you remember the time…”

**_He was seven._ **

And his asthma was so bad he had to stay inside almost all summer. He had the radio to listen to, and sometimes his mom would bring a comic book home for him after work, but he still watched the other neighborhood kids playing baseball or kick the can in the street, wishing desperately that he could join them. 

One afternoon he was sitting by the window reading a comic book when he heard footsteps clattering down the fire escape. He opened the window just in time for a boy with brown hair to jump down onto the landing.

“Hi, I’m James,” he said, sticking out his hand. “I just moved in upstairs. What’re you doing inside? Are you sick?”

He talked so fast Steve felt like he could barely keep up. “Yeah, I have asthma,” he said. He reached out and shook James’ hand. “I’m Steve.”

James grinned, revealing two missing teeth. “Nice to meet ya.” He pointed at the comic book. “Is that the new Spaceman Spiff?”

“Yeah,” Steve said, holding it out. “Do you wanna read it?”

“Yeah!” James exclaimed, clambering in through the window. 

After that Steve’s mom joked that she had to chase him back to his own room every night. 

**_They were eight_ ** **.**

And talking about the super powers they’d want to have. “Flying, obviously,” James said. “Or laser vision!” He flopped down onto the floor next to Steve. “What about you?”

“Invisibility,” Steve said. “Or super strength.”

James nodded thoughtfully. “What about superhero names?”

Steve scrunched up his nose. “I dunno. The Invisible Man is already taken.” They’d been listening to the radio show earlier. “You could be... Bucky.”

James frowned. “What the hell kinda name is Bucky?”

“For Buchanon -- you know -- so your friends know it’s you, but the bad guys won’t.”

James didn’t look convinced. “I dunno…”

“You can always change it later if you think of something better,” Steve said. 

Of course it stuck.

**_They were fourteen_ ** **.**

And Steve was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, holding a wet washcloth to his busted lip while Bucky scolded him. “What the hell were you thinkin, Steve? I can’t be there all the time to stop you from picking stupid fights...”

He sighed. “Here, let me see.” Steve lowered the washcloth and Bucky tilted his face up, turning it from side to side with sure hands. Steve felt his face flush and hoped Bucky couldn’t tell under all the bruises. 

Bucky pursed his lips. “Do you know what your mother’s going to do to me when she sees this? I’m supposed to look out for you!”

“It’s not a big deal, Buck, ok?” Steve said. “Would you have sat there and watched Bill Johnson knock Josie down and steal her crutches?”

“Wait, Josie Goldman? She had  _ polio _ ,” Bucky said, aghast.

“I know,” Steve said, raising his eyebrows. “I couldn’t just let him get away with it.”

Bucky sighed again. “No. We can’t.”

The next day Principal Davis walked into the office and sighed. “You two again.”

Bucky and Steve were sitting in the tall wooden chairs, Bucky holding a handkerchief to his bloody nose and Steve holding his to the gash in his forehead. 

Principal Davis waved them on. “Go in to see Miss Matthews, then come to my office when you’re done.”

The boys nodded and trooped across the hall to the nurse’s office. She raised her eyes to the ceiling at the sight of them.

“You boys are going to send me to an early grave,” she said as she pulled out the bandages and antiseptic from the cupboard. “What was it this time?”

“Bill Johnson knocked Josie Goldman down and stole her crutches,” Bucky said thickly.

Miss Matthews’ lips pressed together in a thin line. “That boy,” she said under her breath. “But still, you boys can’t keep getting into fights like this. If it’s not one of you in my office, it’s the other.” She sighed. “James, you really should be the responsible one.”

Bucky shrugged. “That’s the thing Miss Matthews. If Steve goes, I follow.”

Steve flushed with pride, but Miss Matthews was unamused. “Fine, then Steve, you need to be the responsible one.”

Steve snuck a look at Bucky. “Sorry Miss Matthews, I’m not so good at being responsible.” And Bucky laughed.

**_They were twenty two_ ** **.**

And leaving a dance hall. “That was fun!” Bucky said, clapping Steve on the shoulder. “And Daisy was a doll, wasn’t she?”

Steve shrugged. “Yeah, but I don’t think she liked me much.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “You say that every time, Steve, but you just gotta have more confidence.”

He kept up the pep talk as they walked down to the ferry. Steve felt more and more miserable with each step. 

They missed the ferry, so the dock was deserted. Bucky leaned out over the railing, and Steve stood next to him, watching the waves lap at the posts. Bucky looked over at him. “One of these days, you’ll meet the right girl, Steve, you just gotta be patient.”

Steve laughed. “Bucky, you’ve introduced me to half the girls in Brooklyn, I’m not sure it’s gonna happen.” Bucky opened his mouth to argue, but Steve shook his head. “Besides… you know that feeling you’re supposed to get? Where you’re over the moon and you can’t stop thinking about her?”

Bucky nodded.

“Well… I’ve never felt that. About a girl, anyway,” Steve said, ducking his head.

Bucky frowned, confused, and then it clicked. “Oh.”

Steve waited for him to recoil or look at him with disgust, but Bucky just pursed his lips and tapped his fingers on the railing. “Ya know, I’ve heard about a bar down on 82nd St. Maybe we could go there tomorrow.”

Steve laughed, unspeakably relieved but also somehow disappointed. “Thanks, Buck, but I don’t think they’ll like my dancing any more than the girls do.”

Bucky sighed. “Well what do you want, Steve?”

Steve took a deep breath and reached over, took Bucky’s hand. 

Bucky flinched, and Steve waited for him to yell or push him over the railing. But Bucky just whispered, “Oh,” and laced his fingers through Steve’s. 

Steve looked up at him in shock. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Bucky said, his cheeks turning faintly pink.

“Shit,” Steve whispered, and Bucky threw his head back and laughed.

“How long?” he asked softly, leaning in so he was pressed against Steve’s side, blocking their interlocked hands from any nosy passerby. 

“Forever, I guess,” Steve admitted, looking down bashfully. But Bucky just smiled.

He leaned down like he was looking at something in the water and his lips brushed Steve’s temple.

Steve turned and stood on tiptoe so his lips could graze Bucky’s jaw. Bucky sighed. “When is that ferry going to get here?” he asked, tapping his fingers on the railing.

“Ready to go home?” Steve asked.

“Yeah,” he said, giving Steve a hungry look that sent a thrill all the way down to his toes. “I’m ready to go home with you.”

**_They were twenty-four_ ** **.**

And they’d just stumbled on a few Nazis hiding out in an abandoned chateaux. It had taken most of the afternoon to make sure all the hostiles had surrendered or died, but Steve had finally cleared the house.

Steve sighed and leaned against the door frame, but then he noticed Bucky was bleeding. “You ok, pal?”

Bucky nodded, but Steve noticed he winced. “I’m fine. Just got in the way of some shrapnel.”

Steve leaned down and looked closer. “It doesn’t look too bad, but I’ll pull out the med kit and make sure you’re all patched up.”

A few minutes later Bucky was sitting in the bathroom, holding a damp cloth to his neck as Steve sorted through the med kit. He could hear the others exploring downstairs -- Dernier was determined to find the wine cellar.

Steve tilted Bucky’s chin up so he could get a better look. “Am I gonna make it, doc?” Bucky asked and Steve smirked. 

“Most of them are fine, but this one on your neck is a little deeper than I’d like.” He grabbed the box of sulfa powder from the kit and tilted Bucky’s head to the side so he could sprinkle it on.

Bucky smiled, setting his jaw against the sting. “Wasn’t so long ago I was patching you up in the bathroom after a fight.”

Steve paused. “Which time?” he quipped and Bucky laughed.

They heard a crash downstairs, and then Peggy’s voice saying, “Honestly, look where you’re going, Junior, were you raised by wolves?” Steve smiled fondly and reached for the bandages.

“Peggy seems great,” Bucky said.

“Hmmm?” Steve asked, trying to find the end of the roll of gauze.

“I said Peggy seems great,” Bucky repeated. “I always told you, Steve, you just needed to find the right girl.”

Steve stopped and looked up at Bucky. “Whaddya mean, Buck?”

Bucky shrugged. “I’m just… I’m glad. That you found the kinda girl you’re looking for.”

Steve’s heart had somehow climbed up to his throat. “Bucky, it’s not -- we’re not --”

“It’s fine, pal, seriously.” Bucky reached up and put his hand on Steve’s shoulder, but Steve could tell his eyes were glassy.

“Bucky, listen to me,” Steve said, kneeling in front of him. “She’s my best girl, and we do care about each other, but… it turns out we’re both carrying a torch for someone else.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “She has a fella that’s better than Steve Rogers?”

“No, it turns out she has a best girl too. Named Violet.”

Bucky's eyes widened. “Oh.” He bit his lip. “So, does she know about --”

“Us? Yeah,” Steve said. He reached up and cupped Bucky's face with his hands gently, so he wouldn't brush off the sulfa powder. “I do love her, Buck, but it's always been you. I'm gonna love you till I die.”

“Till the end of the line,” Bucky whispered. 

“Yeah,” Steve said, blinking back tears. 

Suddenly there were footsteps in the hallway and Steve jumped up and grabbed the bandages. 

Dum Dum poked his head in the door. “Apparently those Nazi asswipes drank all the wine in the house, so we're headed to the village to see if there's any booze there. You two coming?”

Steve shook his head. “Thanks, but I've gotta get this guy patched up. Can't have him getting infected.”

“True,” Dum Dum said. “It'd be a shame to ruin that pretty face of his. All the girls would be devastated.” He winked. “I'll bring some booze back for you if Dernier doesn't drink it all.”

“Thanks, Dum Dum,” Bucky said, and then he was gone. Downstairs they heard the door close, and silence settled on the house. 

Steve raised his eyebrows and went back to putting on the bandages. “That should do it,” he said finally. “I tried not to do it too tight.”

Bucky rolled his neck experimentally. “No, it's fine.” He stood up and put his hands on Steve's chest. “Don't think I didn't notice that gash above your eyebrow.” He nodded toward the bathtub and Steve sat down on the edge, feeling slightly breathless.

Bucky tilted Steve’s chin up and dabbed the blood away and sprinkled the sulfa powder on the cut. Steve looked up at him, his heart hammering embarrassingly hard. Bucky’s fingers moved from his forehead to his hair as his gaze flicked down to Steve’s lips. 

He bent down and kissed Steve deeply. Steve sighed against his lips, and put his hands on Bucky’s hips. 

“Do you know how much I wanted to do this when we were in school?” Bucky asked, his voice ragged.

“How much?” Steve asked.

Bucky smiled. “Enough that I’m not missing the chance this time,” he said, taking Steve’s hand and leading him to a bedroom down the hall.

**_The alert from the cockpit woke Steve up with a jolt._ **

He stretched and looked down at Bucky, who was sound asleep on the gurney. His color looked a little better, and Steve kissed his forehead as he pulled himself up and walked to the cockpit as fast as his stiff knees would allow. 

They were within a few miles of their destination according to T’Challa’s coordinates, but Steve didn’t see any sign of a city -- just trees as far as the eye could see. 

Suddenly a voice hailed him. “Unauthorized aircraft, identify yourself.”

“It’s Captain -- Steve Rogers,” he said. “I was given coordinates by T’Challa.”

There was a horrifying silence, but finally the voice said. “You’ve been cleared to land. Follow the speeders coming your way.”

“Speeders?” Steve asked, just as two small single-pilot speeders rushed past him. He turned off the autopilot so he could steer, but he got more and more nervous as they got closer to the trees. “Shit shit shit,” he muttered under his breath, but suddenly he passed through a veil and saw a sprawling city spread out in front of him. “ _ Shit _ ,” he breathed, looking out in awe. 

The speeders circled a rooftop landing pad, and Steve brought the plane down as carefully as possible. The landing was bumpier than Nat’s would have been, and he looked back at Bucky to make sure the gurney hadn’t moved.

He untied the straps holding the gurney to the seats while the ramp lowered. He heard footsteps approaching, and suddenly a group of women wearing red and gold strode onto the plane, holding spears. He stood at attention, as an older woman wearing a bell-shaped headdress and long purple cloak strode onto the plane. 

He bowed. “Your majesty.”

She nodded. “T’Challa told me that you have brought my husband’s murderer to justice. The people of Wakanda are indebted to you.”

Steve ducked his head. “I couldn’t have done it without T’Challa’s help.” He glanced down at Bucky, who was now awake and surreptitiously counting spears and looking for an exit. “We can never repay the debt we owe him.”

Suddenly a petite girl with braided hair tied up in buns came running up the ramp. “Sorry, Mama, I came as fast as I could.” She beamed at Steve. “Hello, I’m Shuri, and I’m in charge.”

“Shuri…” the Queen Mother said, but her lips curved upward.

“Sorry, Mama, second in command,” Shuri amended. The Dora Milaje captain coughed. “Fiiine, Okoye,” she conceded. “I’m in charge of the lab.”

Steve smiled. “Nice to meet you.”

Shuri knelt down and peered at Bucky. “T’Challa said we’ll need to do a scan to see what we’re dealing with.” She rummaged in her bag and pulled out a tiny button-sized device. “This is a sedative. He’s enhanced, yes?” she asked, looking up at Steve.

Steve nodded, and she continued. “It will slowly release a sedative strong enough to keep him in a deep sleep for the next few hours, and we can run all our tests. So if you could give me your arm --”

She reached for Bucky, who lurched back. “No!” he shouted, pulling back. The Dora Milaje lowered their spears, and Steve dove down, wrapping his arms around Bucky.

“Bucky, it’s ok, they’re not here to hurt you,” he said.

“No, not again,” Bucky whispered. “Please, not again.”

Steve caught Shuri’s eye. “Do you have another one of those?”

She looked at him like he’d grown a second head. “ _ Of course _ .”

“Here,” he said, reaching over. The Dora Milaje captain inched forward, blocking Shuri from Steve. He held up his hands. “I’m just pulling up my sleeve,” he said as he rolled up the sleeve of his suit. “He’s spent the past few decades getting dosed with whatever nightmares Hydra cooked up, so if you give me a dose, he’ll see it won’t hurt him.” 

Shuri nodded. “It’s ok, Okoye.” The Dora Milaje captain pursed her lips, but she stepped aside so Shuri could put the implant on Steve’s arm. Bucky’s eyes followed her movements closely.

She pulled out a second implant. “This won’t hurt you,” she said slowly. “It’ll help you sleep.”

Bucky looked up at Steve. “It’s ok, pal. You won’t feel a thing.”

Bucky slowly extended his arm, and Shuri quickly pressed the implant into Bucky’s skin. She stepped back, and the Dora Milaje visibly relaxed. 

“You’ll be asleep before we get to the lab,” Shuri said. Okoye nodded at four of the Dora Milaje, who leaned down to pick up the gurney. Steve stood up to follow them, but swayed so much he had to catch himself against the wall. 

“Can we get a second gurney, Okoye?” the Queen Mother asked. Steve sank down into the seat, and soon he sank gratefully onto the second gurney. 

The Dora Milaje carried them both across the roof. Bucky looked around until he caught sight of Steve. He held his hand out and Steve grabbed it, holding on for dear life as he slipped into a deep sleep.


	2. Foolish Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's on the first plane to Wakanda when it's time for Bucky to come out of cryo.

T’Challa was waiting on the platform when Steve landed the plane. He walked down the ramp and bowed, and T’Challa smiled and clasped his hand. 

“How are you, friend?”

“Good.” Steve looked up, squinting into the sky. “It felt strange  _ not  _ passing through the trees this time.”

T’Challa laughed. “It has taken some getting used to.” He held his arm out. “Shall we?”

They walked to the elevator, and T’Challa chose the floor they were going to. “So, you found your friends?”

Steve nodded. “Yes. We decided it was safer to separate until the situation with Ross is resolved.” He looked down at his wrist. “I’ll have to thank your sister for giving us our own frequency for the kimoyo beads. It helps, not having to worry about eavesdroppers.”

T’Challa smiled. “She’ll love that. I’m sure she has about twenty updates for you.”

Steve shook his head as the elevator rushed down so fast it made his head spin. “I still can’t believe how fast things are out of date here. It seems like there’s a new version every day.”

“Try living with Shuri,” T’Challa joked. “It’s every five minutes.”

Steve smiled, but paused. “I wanted to tell you, I was sorry to hear about your cousin.”

T’Challa pressed his lips together and nodded. “Thank you.”

“I would say I’m sorry I wasn’t here to help, but I think a white guy named Captain America might have given the wrong impression.”

T’Challa chuckled. “N’Jadaka would have loved that. And we actually had a CIA operative named Ross here, so as Shuri would say, that’s enough white boys to keep track of.”

Steve grinned. “No kidding.” They passed through an atrium, with vines curling around the glass and steel pillars. “I didn’t see too much damage from the air, so that seems like a good sign."

“No, we’ve mostly undone the damage.” T’Challa gave him a sly look. “He didn’t bother with most of Shuri’s work, thankfully. He was mostly interested in getting new armor and burning the heart-shaped herbs.”

Steve breathed a quick sigh of relief, but then looked up. “Wait, heart-shaped herbs?”

T’Challa nodded. “The source of the Black Panther’s power.” He stretched. “Once N’Jadaka had gone through the ceremony he burned the others. Thankfully Nakia was able to steal one.”

The doors slid open. “So, does that mean you’ll be the last Black Panther?” Steve asked as they walked down the hall.

T’Challa shook his head. “The herb grows wild, so I’m going to try to collect some samples and rebuild the sacred grove.” 

T’Challa typed in the code and the lab doors opened. “Shuri said I should make it a quest -- like the next Black Panther has to find the herb to prove themselves...”

Shuri looked up from the prototype she was tinkering with. “But then he pointed out that if something happens to him,  _ I’m  _ next in line, and that’s too much work.”

Steve smiled. “Hello, Shuri.” 

She waved. “I suppose you want to see your boy?”

Steve blushed, and T’Challa shook his head at her. “What? That’s why we’re here, aren’t we?” She hopped down off her chair. “Let’s go.”

They passed through room after room of equipment that looked like it came out of those Star Trek movies Sam had made him watch. “Tony would  _ die _ if he saw this,” he muttered under his breath.

Shuri grinned. “I’ve looked through some Stark schematics. Very cute.”

Steve laughed. “Can I get that on tape? I need to send it to Tony.”

Shuri winked. “Any time.” They came to a door with another key code, and she traced an elaborate pattern. The light blinked green, and the doors opened.

“He was worried N’Jadaka had found him,” T’Challa said, and Shuri turned, eyebrows raised.

“But I sent you a text!” she said. She tapped her kimoyo beads. “Your boy’s on ice, no worries! See you later Captain Colonizer!”

T’Challa sighed, but Steve laughed. “Sorry, I must not have checked my messages.”

She rolled her eyes. “You really  _ are  _ one hundred years old.”

A tall woman in a white coat came forward and handed Shuri some sort of tablet. She pursed her lips, scrolling through some sort of diagnostic program. She glanced over at Steve and T’Challa. “Just one second,” she said, then she and the other doctor went to confer with the others. 

Steve looked around. They were clearly in some sort of infirmary, but the floor to ceiling windows made the room so much brighter than any hospital room he’d been in the states --

He turned and sucked in a breath. There was Bucky --  _ in the cryo chamber, _ he reminded himself sternly.  _ It’s NOT a coffin _ . Shuri was checking something on the display, and she grinned up at him. “He’s almost back to a normal body temperature, he’ll be awake in just a minute.”

Steve took a deep breath. T’Challa put a hand on his shoulder and Steve gave him a grateful nod. 

Shuri waved them over. “Come on, it’s depressurizing!” 

And sure enough, a loud hiss came from the cryo chamber -- like his Mom’s pressure cooker in 1929, Steve thought nonsensically -- and then Shuri and another doctor opened the lid.

Bucky was so still, and he looked so pale and fragile. Shuri checked her scans. “Vitals look good. The blood tests came back clean, so the tranquilizers are finally out of his system."

Steve looked up at her. "Tranquilizers?"

She sighed. "An extra Hydra insurance policy. You said he'd been on the run for months before you found him?" 

Steve nodded mutely, and she pursed her lips. "I don't know how much Hydra dosed him with, but it must have been a lot to show up on our scans." 

Steve felt a wave of that familiar, impotent rage, and he took a deep breath, let it wash over him. Shuri nudged his arm. "They went to all that trouble just to keep him from remembering you." She gave him a sympathetic smile. "You must've meant a lot to him."

Steve swallowed, and smiled weakly. Just then the heart monitor started beeping faster, and Shuri looked up, excited.

"I wanted him to wake up on his own, it should be any second now.”

Steve wasn’t sure how long he waited. A month, a year, five minutes? Finally Bucky’s eyelids fluttered and he stirred. He looked up at the faces surrounding him, trying to piece together where he was,  _ who  _ he was. His breath stuttered, but then his gaze landed on Steve.

“S-Steve?”

“Yeah, it’s me, pal,” he said, kneeling down next to him. “How’re you feeling?”

Bucky closed his eyes. “Like shit.” Steve let out a hysterical sound, half laugh, half sob. 

“All his vitals looked so good,” Shuri whispered, frowning, but Steve shook his head.

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to worry until this punk  _ stops  _ complaining.” He watched a faint smile playing across Bucky’s face.

“Better than  _ some people,  _ who only start complaining when they’re at death’s door.”

Steve laughed, scrubbing at his face. “Saves time.”

Bucky opened one eye and shot him an exasperated look, but Steve just grinned at him like a dope. It really was Bucky. He still remembered.

Shuri put a hand on his shoulder gently. “Do you think you can sit up?” she asked Bucky gently, and he nodded. Steve jumped up and let Shuri and the others direct him, and soon Bucky was sitting up under his own power, his feet dangling above the floor.

“Ok, I just want to check your reflexes and make sure there’s no nerve damage,” Shuri said. “And then we can send you to warm up.”

Bucky glanced down. “I seem to be missing an arm,” he said, deadpan, and she smiled. 

“I noticed.” She checked his reflexes, and then pointed out a spot on his neck. “You were right, Imani, look.”

A shot of panic ran through Steve. “What? What’s wrong?”

Shuri pulled up a diagram on the screen. “It’s the kill switch.”

Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath, fighting a wave of nausea. He glanced up at Bucky, who was watching Shuri carefully. 

“It’ll be alright,” she said. “We’ll run a localized electric current through it.” Steve opened his mouth to ask a question, and she said, “It’ll be targeted so it won’t hurt him. And once it’s disabled we can just remove it.” She waved a hand. “Easy peasy.”

“What about the code words?” Bucky murmured. 

“We think we have a solution to that,” T’Challa said, tapping his kimoyo beads and projecting a page of Russian text onto the wall. “We’ve been going through the Hydra files our friend Natasha posted and we  _ think  _ we've pieced together enough of the original training files to neutralize the codes.” 

Bucky reached up and ran his fingers over his neck. “How soon can we get the kill switch out?”

Steve looked up at Shuri. “Are you sure it’ll be safe?” Now that he had Bucky again, even a miniscule chance of losing him again was unbearable.

But Bucky shook his head. “I don’t care if it’s safe. I want it gone.” Steve frowned, but Bucky just smiled at him. “I’ll be ok.”

Steve smiled weakly. “I thought I was the one who signed up for dangerous experimental medical procedures,” he said, and Bucky chuckled. 

“I’m just glad I get to volunteer for once,” he said, and God, Steve was an ass. 

He must have looked embarrassed, cause Bucky reached out and tilted his chin up. “‘S ok, kid,” he whispered.

Steve’s eyes started stinging and he nodded, biting his lip. 

Shuri cleared her throat. “We don’t have to do anything now,” she said. “I wouldn’t want to put Bucky through any more stress so soon after coming out of cryo.” Bucky looked up at her pleadingly and she added, “But soon, I promise. Maybe even tomorrow.”

Bucky nodded. “But for now, we should get you warmed up,” Shuri said. “Steve, would you want to take him to his room? It’s just down the hall.”

Steve nodded and stood up, holding a hand out to Bucky. 

"I can do it," Bucky insisted, but he swayed so much that Steve slipped an arm around his waist to support him.

"You would bitch at me  _ so much _ if I pulled a stunt like that," he said conversationally as they set off down the hall. 

"It's different," Bucky grumbled. Steve raised an eyebrow. "Shut up," Bucky said, ducking his head to hide his grin. "I'm still half frozen."

"Didn't say a word," Steve said with a smirk. Bucky rolled his eyes, but he didn't argue when Steve wrapped him up in a blanket and sat him in a chair next to the window.

Bucky looked out at the sun sinking behind the buildings in a blaze of orange and pink. Steve wanted to pull him close and never let go, but he settled for wrapping him in a second blanket when Bucky shivered. 

Bucky chuckled bashfully. "I don't know why I can't get warm," he mumbled.

Steve smiled. "It'll be better in a few days. I remember thinking I'd never really thaw out."

Bucky frowned. "Wait, you were in cryo?"

"Not exactly." Bucky raised an eyebrow and Steve sighed. "I had to down the plane over the Arctic, and it turns out I accidentally put myself on ice in the process."

"Jesus."

"'S okay, kid," Steve murmured, squeezing Bucky's shoulder gently. 

Bucky nodded, looking unsure.

"You hungry?" Steve asked, and Bucky shook his head. "You sure? I can go get you something," Steve said, trying not to enjoy being the one fussing over Bucky for once.

Bucky shook his head again. "I'm just so tired," he said softly, and Steve's heart ached.

"Ok, I'll stop annoying you then," Steve said, offering Bucky a hand. 

Bucky laughed as he took it. "You're not annoying, Stevie."

"Well, thanks," Steve said, suddenly glad the beard would hide his blush. He helped Bucky climb into bed, making sure there were plenty of extra blankets within arm's reach. 

"I'll be just down the hall if you need me," he murmured and Bucky nodded, his eyelids already fluttering shut. Steve smoothed the blankets and set off to find something to eat before collapsing into his own bed.

He woke up sometime in the middle of the night, jerking upright and looking around wildly. The room was empty, and he'd almost chalked it up to jet lag when he heard the latch shift.

He had just thrown back the blankets when the door opened.

Steve blinked in the light streaming in from the hallway. "Bucky? Did you have a nightmare?" 

He suddenly realized he was sitting, half naked, but Bucky didn't seem to notice.

"Not a nightmare, I'm  _ freezing _ ," he mumbled. "It's like an icebox in my room."

Steve laughed. "The air conditioning is a little better than it was in our day."

"I could do without it," Bucky grumbled. He bit his lip. "Is… it ok if I sleep here?" 

"Sure," Steve said, sliding over so Bucky could crawl in next to him. He laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling as Bucky settled in. His heart skipped the way it used to in the 30's, when he still had a heart murmur. 

Maybe it had never been a heart murmur after all. 

Bucky went still, and his breathing slowed. Steve thought he had dozed off, but then he whispered, "Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you hold me? I'm still freezing," he said in a rush, as if it wasn't taking all of Steve's self control not to throw his arms around him.

"Ok," Steve said, ignoring the staccato rhythm of his heart.

Bucky turned so his back was to Steve. Steve reached out and touched his arm. "Aww, honey, you've got goosebumps," he whispered, immediately cringing. 

Luckily Bucky didn't comment on the pet name as Steve curved his body around Bucky's, draping an arm over his side. "Better?"

"Mhmm," Bucky sighed, leaning into Steve's touch. Steve rested his forehead against Bucky's shoulders, breathing him in, letting himself drift off to the sound of Bucky's steady breathing. 

Steve woke up to his kimoyo beads vibrating insistently. He started to blindly reach over to check them, but then he realized Bucky was sound asleep, with his head resting on Steve's chest. 

Steve's heart murmur picked up again, so hard it felt like he'd been running for miles.

He would've rather fought off all of Hydra single handed than wake Bucky up, but the kimoyo beads started buzzing even louder, so he reluctantly tapped them, making sure to pick audio only. "Hello?" he whispered.

"Hello, Steve?" Shuri's voice, much too loud. Steve cringed, but Bucky didn't stir.

"Hi, Shuri, is something wrong?"

"No! Nothing's wrong, I was just wondering if you've seen Bucky lately? Not that we've  _ lost  _ him…"

"Shuri, he's fine, he's with me."

Silence. "Where are you, Steve?"

Steve sighed. This is why he  _ hadn't  _ picked the video option. "In bed."

"Oh?" Shuri asked, her voice filled with barely-suppressed laughter. 

"He was  _ cold _ ," Steve said petulantly, and Shuri laughed so loud that Bucky flinched. "Bye, Shuri!" he whispered.

"Bye, Romeo-" she said, before he ended the call. 

Bucky looked up at Steve, blinking in the morning light. "Everything ok?" he asked blearily.

Steve smiled. "Course it is. I'm with you."

Bucky smiled and then laid back down next to Steve, with his arm resting against Steve's chest. Steve pulled him close, feeling almost deliriously happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Steve definitely did have a heart murmur in the 30's but it's been so long since he got the serum that he's kind of forgotten what that felt like AND he's a sap, so it fits. 
> 
> I also LOVE writing Shuri, even though she's so smart it's majorly intimidating (I haven't taken a science class in... a while). So I just leaned into Steve being a clueless senior citizen and hoped for the best! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Writing this was really cathartic, so I hope you enjoyed!!


	3. It's Not the Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets a new prosthetic, Steve is still avoiding his feelings. Some things don't change!

When Shuri asked Bucky and Steve to come by the lab that afternoon, Steve was ready to be teased mercilessly. But she just gave him a sly Cheshire-cat smile before checking Bucky’s reflexes.

“Steve mentioned you’re still cold?” She asked as she double checked for nerve damage.

Bucky shrugged. “Guess it’s the air conditioning.”

Shuri nodded while Steve blushed. “All your vital signs look good!” she said. “But before you go, I have a surprise.”

She turned to one of the tables covered in tech in various stages of development and picked up a prosthetic arm. “I started drawing up the specs while you were in cryo,” she explained. “This is just a prototype, so if you have any suggestions, I can make the permanent model to your specifications.”

Bucky reached out and ran his fingers over the dark, matte metal, eying it warily. “If you don’t want to try it, I won’t be offended,” she added. 

Bucky shook his head. “No, I like it.” He looked up at her and smiled. “Let’s try it out.”

She grinned like a kid on Christmas and walked over, fitting it to Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky looked up and caught Steve’s eye. “I do miss the star though,” he said. “But maybe in white?”

Shuri nodded. “Sure, that’s no problem. In fact…” She turned to the computer and typed something in at lightning speed while Steve grinned like a dope. Bucky smiled shyly as Shuri ran to the printer and grabbed a can of paint.

“Close your eyes,” she warned. The second Bucky’s eyes were shut, she held a stencil to his shoulder and spray painted a star.

She stood back to appraise her work. “That is better,” she said. “Ok, let’s see what you can do with it.” 

It turned out he could do even more with it than the old prosthetic. Shuri laughed delightedly as Bucky caught all the glass balls she tossed at him without cracking a single one. “So, what do you think?”

“It’s great,” Bucky said, spinning a pencil so fast between his metal fingers that Steve was reminded of the Winter Soldier on the bridge. But the smirk when he caught Steve looking was all Bucky. “It has a gentler touch than the last one.”

Shuri smiled, smug. “That’s what I like to hear. Oh, before I forget, let me show you how to take it off at night.” She waved Steve over. “You should watch too, it might help to have an extra hand at first.”

Steve walked over obediently, but Bucky just gaped at Shuri. “You mean… I don’t have to wear it all the time?”

Shuri nodded, a sad look flashing across her face.

Steve bit out, “Wait, you couldn’t take the old one off?”

Bucky shook his head. Shuri whispered, “You can tell from the scans. Even with his enhanced musculoskeletal system, it put so much pressure…”

Steve closed his eyes, trying to stave of that all-too familiar rage.  _ That won’t help Bucky now _ , he told himself sternly. He swallowed and looked down at Bucky, giving him a weak smile. “Well, it’s a damn good thing we found a scientist smarter than those Hydra goons, huh?”

Bucky laughed grimly. “No kidding.”

Shuri smirked and punched Steve’s arm. “Ok, can I show you nerds how it works now?”

After Steve and Bucky both ran through the process until Shuri was satisfied, she sent Bucky to take some sort of steam bath. (It would help with any carryover side effects of cryo, she said.)

"What about my…" Bucky asked, pointing at his neck.

"Tomorrow," Shuri said. "Everything looks good, but I don't want to rush it."

Bucky sighed and nodded, taking one last glance at Steve over his shoulder as he left.

When the doors slid shut, Seve shifted on his feet, suddenly restless.

“You look like you need an activity,” Shuri said, and Steve laughed.

“Guess I’m not used to staying in one place for so long,” he admitted.

Shuri raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been here two days.”

He shrugged. “SHIELD always kept me pretty busy.”

Shuri pursed her lips. “Do you want to help me test out some new prototypes?”

Steve grinned. “That sounds way more fun than a covert ops mission.”

She led him to another door and typed in the key code. Steve looked around, overwhelmed all over again, when she turned to him. “If you tell Stark, I will personally shoot you in the ass with this,” she said, holding up what appeared to be a massive laser tag gun. 

Steve mimed crossing his heart and used one of Sam’s favorite catchphrases. “What happens in the lab, stays in the lab.”

Shuri studied him for a moment, then nodded. “Alright. Let’s get started.”

It was the most fun Steve had had -- maybe ever. He got to test out magnetic grappling gloves, a drone you could control with a single komoyo bead, and a pair of vibranium gauntlets.

After blasting the 15th wooden dummy to smithereens, he grinned at Shuri. “I  _ like  _ these!”

She smiled grimly. “They bugged out during my fight with N’Jadaka. If T’Challa hadn’t been there…” she shook her head. “They’re not going to let me down again.”

Steve nodded. "So, you wanna run them again?”

She grinned. “Ready when you are, Captain Colonizer!”

2 hours later, he dragged himself to his room, feeling like Shuri had run him over with a truck about five times. He peeled off his shirt and tac pants before heading to the shower.

He turned on the water and stepped in, not bothering to wait for the water to warm up. As the air for steamier, he closed his eyes and let himself finally relax for the first time since he'd landed.

And then he heard a voice. "Are you gonna --"

Steve yelped. "Bucky, give me a warning next time, I about passed out!"

"Sorry," Bucky said, trying not to laugh. "I was just gonna ask if you were gonna come to dinner or not?"

Steve scrubbed at the glass, just enough so he could glare at Bucky. Bucky finally burst out laughing. "Alright, alright, I'll see you at dinner."

Steve gave him the finger as he walked out, still laughing. It took a while for his heart rate to go back to normal. 

In the hallway after dinner, Steve nudged Bucky’s side. “You want me to help take that off?” he asked, nodding at Bucky’s prosthetic.

“Sure,” Bucky said, with a sly look that made Steve blush like he was fourteen years old again.

Steve took his hand and pulled him into his room, guiding him to the bed. Bucky sat perfectly still, letting out an involuntary moan when Steve unhooked the prosthetic. 

Steve smiled. “That feel good?” 

“Yeah,” Bucky said, his voice pitched low. His eyes fluttered closed as Steve ran his fingers over his shoulders.

Steve’s hand traced across his shoulders, along his collarbone. “Stay with me?”

Bucky opened his eyes and looked up at Steve, his gaze searing into him before he smiled. “Alright.”

Steve woke up to Bucky having a nightmare.

He sobbed in his sleep, and Steve’s heart was in his throat as he gently ran his hand up and down Bucky’s shoulder, whispering, “Bucky! Wake up! Bucky!”

Bucky jerked away, but then he whispered, “Steve?”

“Yeah, it’s me,” Steve murmured. “Bad dream?”

“Yeah,” Bucky said, his voice still shaky. “Haven’t had one that bad in a while.”

He sat up, running a hand over his face. Steve propped himself up on his elbows. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Bucky shrugged. Steve sat up and wrapped an arm around him, letting him sag against his chest. “Shuri said I should write down anything I remember. But… sometimes I only get bits and pieces. It doesn’t help knowing I murdered someone in Antwerp if that’s all I remember.”

“I could help,” Steve said. “You could tell me what you remember, and I could help you piece it together.”

“Maybe…” Bucky said hesitantly.

“You don’t have to,” Steve said gently. “But if you think it’ll help, just say the word.”

“Thanks, Steve,” Bucky murmured. Steve hummed in response, running his hand up and down Bucky’s arm. Bucky sighed and his warm breath on Steve’s throat made him shiver.

“Anythin’ else you’re worried about?”

“Mostly just waiting for you to call it quits,” Bucky whispered, so soft Steve could barely hear him.

“Not my first time on the watch, Buck,” Steve said, but Bucky shook his head.

“No, call it quits on me.” Bucky sat up.”Let’s face it, you can go home whenever you want.”

“Bucky….” Steve said, but Bucky just gave him a longsuffering look.

“You can! And I’m just waiting for you to realize I’m a lost cause and go home.”

Steve took a deep breath. He reached up and put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t hold your breath for that one, Buck. I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

Bucky sighed. “I know you mean it, but… you don’t know what I’ve done.” He looked down at his hand. “It ain’t pretty, Stevie.”

“I don’t care,” Steve said. Bucky shook his head slightly, and Steve, hardly daring to breathe, tilted Bucky’s chin up so he could look at him. “I have ghosts too, Buck.”

“Steve…”

“I’m serious, Buck.” His voice got thick, and he cleared his throat. “When I said till the end of the line, I meant it. I meant it in Brooklyn, and I meant it in Germany, and I meant it on that helicarrier.” He ran his thumb along Bucky’s jaw. “I still mean it.”

He bit his lip, wondering how much he should admit. “I’m gonna stay with you as long as you’ll let me.”

“Even if it’s forever?” Bucky breathed. 

Steve smiled, trying to be brave. “Honestly, I’m kind of counting on it.”

Bucky nodded, but there was still a shadow of doubt in his eyes.

“You don’t have to believe me,” Steve whispered. “I’m gonna prove it.”

Bucky’s face crumpled, and he collapsed into Steve. “I don’t know how you could forgive me after everything.”

“It was easy,” Steve said, running his hand up and down Bucky’s back. “There’s nothing to forgive.”

Bucky shifted so he could look at Steve, confused. “I know you feel like you need forgiveness,” he said. “But you never need to apologize to me. For anything.”

Bucky sighed, and then a ghost of a smile crossed his face. "What about moving to Jersey?"

Steve laughed. "Ok, that's the one thing. If you move to Jersey, you're dead to me."

"Damn, there go my weekend plans," Bucky teased. 

"That's a damn shame," Steve said, grinning from ear to ear. 

Bucky reached up and tugged on Steve's hair, and he swatted at him. "Cut it out!"

"What's a' matter, sugar? It's not like you to get all flustered," Bucky crooned. 

Steve hit him with the pillow, grumbling "Go to sleep, stupid," to hide his blush.

Bucky smirked at him and laid down on his side, and Steve was about to follow suit when he felt Bucky's hand on his shoulder. 

"Thanks, Stevie."

"Course, Buck. Anything for you."

Bucky's arm slowly traced down Steve's side, and he scooched back, pulling on Bucky's arm to hold him tighter. "This feels nice," he whispered.

"Good," Bucky whispered back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet today, but it seemed like a good stopping place. Will these dumb boys ever talk about their feelings? Survey says... maybe.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> (Chapter title inspired by Nina Cried Power by Hozier.)


	4. Let Us Cling Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for Bucky to get the Hydra kill switch removed, and Steve doesn't do so well waiting for the news.

Steve woke up to an empty bed and a faint buzzing coming from the bathroom. He stumbled in and saw Bucky with a pair of clippers in his hand.

“Hey, Steve,” he said. He glanced down at the hair all over the counter and floor. “Sorry, I’ll clean this up in a minute.”

“It’s ok,” Steve said. “I’m used to you leaving water everywhere.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow and ran his fingers through his hair. It was a little longer than it had been in the 30’s, and with the beard it was like seeing all the different versions of Bucky at once - his childhood friend, the dashing soldier, the sniper, the assassin. “So, whaddya think?” He squinted at his reflection in the mirror. “Should I keep the beard?”

“Yeah,” Steve said too quickly. He scratched the back of his neck. “It looks good on you.”

Bucky smiled and turned. ‘Yours does too,” he said, tugging on Steve’s. Steve rolled his eyes, but he could feel his cheeks burning.

Bucky turned back to the mirror, running his fingers through his hair again, and with a pang Steve remembered Bucky taking ages to fix his hair in their crappy apartment bathroom. Bucky’s eyes flicked to Steve’s in the mirror. “Do you think you could help me get the back?”

“Sure,” Steve said. He picked up the clippers and brushed the hair along the nape of Bucky’s neck. “I forgot it’s trickier since your hair’s curlier than mine,” he muttered, and Bucky smiled.

“I forgot I used to have to sit down for you to help me.”

Steve laughed. “I did too.” Bucky made a face at him in the mirror and Steve winked. 

He ran the clippers in short, downward strokes, sticking his tongue out in concentration.

Bucky’s gaze flicked up to meet his in the mirror. Steve brushed his shoulders off. “I think you might need to take a shower to get the rest.”

Bucky nodded, scratching his neck before his fingers ran down his throat, tracing the spot where the kill switch was. 

“Hey,” Steve said softly. “Just a couple hours, and that thing’ll be gone.”

Bucky’s eyes snapped back to Steve’s. “Yeah,” he said, with a grin so infectious that Steve caught himself grinning back, bumping his shoulder against Bucky’s.

“You better hurry up and shower or Shuri will lecture us both,” Steve said, teasing.

Bucky blushed and ducked his head for some reason. ‘Yeah, wouldn’t want that.”

Steve laughed. “Definitely not. She was a little _too_ excited when she threatened to shoot me with a laser gun yesterday.”

Bucky smirked. “I’d pay money to see that.”

Steve swatted his arm. “Hurry up and shower, I’m gonna go make the coffee.”

“Sir, yes, sir,” Bucky said, throwing up a salute. 

“At ease, soldier,” Steve said, rolling his eyes, and Bucky laughed. 

“Hurry up and make the coffee, _sir_ ,” he teased and Steve left, trying not to pay attention to the way Bucky calling him “sir” sent a thrill down his spine.

Steve had settled in for a long afternoon of pacing and staring out the window, followed by more pacing while Bucky was in surgery, but Shuri and Imani came out just over an hour after Bucky went back. 

He jumped out of his seat. "How is he?"

Shuri gave him the thumbs up. "It went great! Imani nuked the switch and then after that it was smooth sailing. He should be awake soon."

Steve grinned, almost boneless with relief, and Shuri swatted his arm. "Haven't you learned to put a little faith in us by now? You're hurting Imani's feelings!"

Steve frowned, but Imani laughed, shaking her head. "Don't listen to Shuri, if I got my feelings hurt over that I'd have had to quit a long time ago."

Shuri snorted. "Fine, then the lab's feelings are hurt. What did it ever do to you, Steve?"

Steve laughed, waving his hand vaguely. "It's not that, it's just… I'm not usually on the waiting side of things."

Shuri hummed in understanding. "You _are_ the most impatient person I know." Steve gasped in mock outrage and she laughed. "Well you are! You're worse than T'Challa and THAT is saying something!"

Imani raised an eyebrow. "That's odd, I don't remember _T'Challa_ stealing my keys to drive the new speeders without a license…"

"Imani, that was a _secret_!!" 

Imani rolled her eyes. “Please. You tell that story every time you demo the remote access kimoyo beads.”

Shuri shrugged primly. “It just made me realize that it’s easier to get away with stealing a car if you’re not actually there to get caught.”

Steve smirked. “Definitely an upgrade from hotwiring cars.”

Shuri’s eyes lit up. “Oh, you have _no idea_ , Captain Colonizer.” Imani cleared her throat and Shuri nodded. “Anyway, why are we even talking about this when you just want to check on your boy?” She turned and walked briskly down the hall, waving a hand for them to follow her.

Imani’s lips quirked up and she held her hand out for Steve to go ahead.

Shuri led them to a different room, but the warm light streaming through the same floor to ceiling windows dyed everything a honey-gold color. Shuri smiled. “Hey there, Sleeping Beauty!”

Bucky squinted at her with one eye. “Can’t say anyone’s compared me to a fairy princess before,” he said with a smirk, his gaze flicking over to Steve.

“You’ll get used to it. Comes with the ‘decades-long nap’ thing,” he said lightly.

Shui picked up the data pad, scrolling through the records. “So, now that you’re awake, how are you feeling?”

Bucky shrugged one shoulder. “I’m fine.”

Shuri raised an eyebrow. “Fine? What kind of scientist would I be if wrote ‘fine’ as a result?”

Bucky smiled softly. “Sorry, I was never much for science class.”

Shuri rolled her eyes so hard Steve worried she’d sprain something. “Give me _something,_ Barnes!” she scolded. “What’s your pain level? What could we do better?”

Bucky cracked his neck experimentally and Steve was forcefully reminded of a bathroom in France in 1942. He could almost smell the sulfa powder. 

In the present, Bucky pursed his lips. “I’m a little sore,” he conceded. “But my… enhancement probably helps.”

Shuri nodded, fingers typing blindingly fast. “Anything else?”

Bucky snorted. “I don’t see how you could improve. This was like a trip to the goddamn spa.”

Shuri looked up slowly, stricken. “Like a spa?”

Bucky’s eyebrows furrowed as he glanced nervously at Steve. “What?”

“He’s never been to a spa! It’s the saddest thing I’ve ever heard.” She swatted Steve’s arm and he yelped in surprise. “How could you let him down like that?”

“There were a lot fewer spas in Brooklyn in the 30’s,” Steve protested, rubbing his arm.

Shuri huffed and turned back to an amused Bucky. “Well, for the record, this is _nothing_ like a spa. So once you’re feeling better I’ll make up for Steve’s negligence,” she whispered conspiratorially, ignoring Steve’s spluttering.

She checked her chart one more time. “Patient gave glowing reviews, which is most valuable as an indictment of the American healthcare system.”

“Don’t forget Hydra,” Bucky said. He was smiling, but Steve could see the tightness around his eyes. 

Shuri started and looked up at him. “Of course,” she said, adding a note. She tucked the tablet under her arm and pulled a small vial out of her pocket. “Speaking of Hydra....”

She uncapped the vial and tipped a small chip into the palm of her hand. “This is the kill switch,” she said, pressing it into the palm of Bucky’s prosthetic hand.

He stared at it for a moment and then looked up at her, his eyes glassy. “This is it?”

Shuri nodded. Bucky looked over at Steve, who smiled, blinking back tears. Bucky looked down at the chip, so small and flimsy against his metal hand.

“Do you need it back?” he asked softly.

Shuri shook her head. “No. We don’t need that barbarism here.”

Bucky nodded and slowly curled his hand into a fist. Steve caught the faint sound of metal shattering. He reached out and put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky opened his hand and looked at the twisted, crushed splinters in his hand.

He took a deep, shuddering breath. “It’s done. I’m… free,” he whispered. He reached up to put his human hand over Steve’s as his shoulders curled around a sob.

Steve sank to the bed next to him, pulling Bucky to his chest. He heard the door open and looked up in time to catch a glimpse of Shuri slipping through the door. She waved at him through the glass and he nodded. 

Bucky took in a hiccuping breath and Steve pulled him closer, tucking Bucky’s head under his chin. Bucky sighed. “Sorry, I’m being stupid.”

“Buck -” Steve whispered. “Don’t you dare apologize. It’s not stupid.”

Bucky wound his arm around Steve’s ribs slowly, as if he was worried Steve would pull away. Eventually his sobs slowed down and Steve tilted his chin up, wiping his tears away gently. “Do you need anything?” he asked. “Do you need more medicine?”

Bucky shook his head. “Can you just… stay with me? I don’t want to wake up alone in a hospital room.”

“Of course,” Steve said. He brushed the hair back from Bucky’s horehead and stood up. Bucky frowned, but Steve just walked over to the far side of the bed. “Shuri would kill me if I got your IV twisted,” he explained, toeing off his shoes and crawling into bed next to Bucky.

Bucky huffed out a laugh. “I guess she would.”

Steve turned onto his side to give Bucky more room and snuck his arm around Bucky’s waist. Bucky sighed, leaning his forehead against Steve’s.

“Thanks, Stevie,” he whispered.

Steve swallowed past the lump in his throat. “Anything for you, Buck. Just name it.”

Bucky chuckled. “I’ll have to think of something good, then.”

Steve smiled. “Just keep me posted.” He tangled his fingers up with Bucky’s and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the knuckles. 

Bucky gaped at him. “Stevie.”

Steve looked down at their hands entwined together and cleared his throat. “I don’t know if you remember it - remember us - but we were together. Before.” 

He swallowed and looked up to meet Bucky’s eyes. He looked winded, breathless, and Steve rushed to add, “And it’s ok if you don’t remember or don’t feel the same now… I just - I just wanted you to know.”

Bucky reached out with his metal hand to trace Steve’s cheekbone. “I don’t remember everything, but I remember some things.” His cheeks flushed. “I thought maybe you didn’t want me like that anymore.”

It was Steve’s turn to gape at Bucky. “No, no, Buck. You’ve been through a lot - we both have - and I didn’t want you to feel like you... owed me anything.”

Bucky bit his lip. “Stevie…”

Steve gave him a watery smile. “I love you. I didn’t mean to make you feel like I didn’t.”

Bucky sucked in a breath and leaned in, resting his forehead against Steve’s. “I might not remember everything, but nothing could make me forget you.” His brow furrowed. “Believe me, Pierce tried.”

Steve’s lips pressed together in a thin line and Bucky smiled sadly. “‘S ok, kid.”

“It’s not though,” Steve whispered. “It should’ve been me. I should’ve been there to pull the trigger.”

But Bucky shook his head. “You were too busy trying to get through decades of brainwashing.” He leaned back, eyes tracing Steve’s face. “You brought me back.”

“It wasn’t the end of the line yet,” Steve said, smiling helplessly. 

“Yeah,” Bucky murmured, his eyes flicking down to Steve’s lips. Steve reached out slowly and carded his fingers through Bucky’s hair. Bucky’s eyelids drooped, and he leaned into Steve’s touch. “I love you too, you know,” he whispered.

Steve gasped, as if he’d been punched, and Bucky closed the distance. His lips brushed across Steve’s in a barely-there kiss, and Steve tilted his head to deepen it. He cupped Bucky’s cheek in his hand and Bucky sighed into his mouth, fisting his hands into Steve’s shirt to pull him closer. Steve went willingly, losing himself in Bucky, in holding him again, in the way they still fit together.

He vaguely heard a steady beeping in the background, but he ignored it. Nothing mattered but Bucky, and the way he looked at Steve like he hung up the moon and moaned Steve’s name when he started tracing his lips down Bucky’s throat. 

And then suddenly Shuri burst through the door. “Steve!” she shouted. He jerked back, staring at her wide-eyed. “Stop raising his heart rate, you almost gave _me_ a heart attack!” 

Steve’s mouth hung open as Bucky fell back onto the pillows, laughing hysterically. Shuri folded her arms over her chest. “It’s _not_ funny, I thought you were crashing!”

Bucky took in a few gasping breaths, trying to calm down. “It’s - it’s a _little_ funny, Shuri,” he finally gasped out. 

She pursed her lips to hide a grin. Bucky reached up and shoved at Steve’s shoulders. “If you don’t close your mouth a fly’s gonna fly in.”

Steve glared at Bucky, but Bucky just smirked up at him and Steve melted. 

“Oh gross,” Shuri said, with no heat. “If you’re gonna keep making out I’m going to have to leave.”

Steve flushed. “Sorry, Shuri -” he started to say, but she just waved him off.

“Honestly, I’m glad you got your shit together, your pining was _ridiculous_. Almost as bad as T’Challa.” She raised an eyebrow. “But that doesn’t mean you can mess with the heart rate monitor.”

“We’ll behave - Scout’s honor,” Bucky promised, and Steve held up the Scout’s salute. 

Shuri rolled her eyes before clapping a hand over them. “At least wait until I’m out of the room to make out,” she said, her voice full of laughter. 

Steve turned to Bucky as the door slid shut and they both started giggling helplessly. “The look on your face!” Bucky teased, poking Steve in the ribs with his metal hand.

“Shut up,” Steve said, blushing furiously. 

“Sorry, darlin’,” Bucky said, not sounding sorry at all. But he reached up and ran his fingers through Steve’s hair and he suddenly didn’t care anymore. 

Bucky leaned back into the pillows, pulling Steve with him. Steve kissed him again, slow and easy, until Bucky groaned and put a hand against his chest. 

“You heard Shuri, no funny business,” he quipped, eyebrow raised. “Maybe when I’m not hooked into a monitor you can kiss me again.” 

Steve snorted and threw an arm over his waist, nuzzling into his neck. “Fine by me,” he said, sighing happily. “We have all the time in the world now.”

Bucky leaned back and stared at him. “Yeah,” he said hoarsely. “I guess we do.”

Steve pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and pulled Bucky close to him with a sigh. They finally had time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally watched Infinity War AND End Game back to back (it was a LONG day) and I had so many feelings I had to come back and finish this chapter to make up for that ending. (But seriously, wtf was that ending???)
> 
> Initially this was rated M since I had planned to have this as a long, ongoing slice of life fic, but I decided to make this a series instead, so any future smut will be posted as one-off fics. Sorry for any confusion!
> 
> (Chapter title inspired by Teo Torriatte (Let Us Cling Together) because I'm going through a major Queen phase lately)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and it helped at least a little with the post-End Game angst! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> This is basically wish fulfillment since Marvel won't let Bucky and Steve be on screen at the same time for more than 5 minutes.
> 
> UPDATE: This is the first time I've ever bumped a rating *down* but I decided to post any eventual smut as separate parts of a series. Sorry for any confusion!


End file.
